


The Dust

by captandor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprised him, the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Star Trek is not my property, rather obviously.

Jim wondered if he would miss the dust, his bike, his mother. The sky had never seemed both so large and so small as when he drove down that road toward the ship that would give him his escape.

No, he wouldn't miss his mother, though he'd find himself thinking of her often during academy and when he would become Captain. He wouldn't miss the bike, because you could always get another and big ships are much more fun. The dust, though, he'd be surprised by. To touchdown on a dust bowl planet 23 years later with the crew of the Enterprise and to feel a catch in his throat at the familiar, gritty feel of the air. It will turn out that he missed the dust, the one comfort space could not offer.


End file.
